Trouble in paradise
by Fanficfanxx
Summary: Lexa is a famous actress making a name for herself in Hollywood when rumors are starting to spread about her fiancé cheating on her. Only for Lexa to find out that these rumors are true. Lexa gets in touch with the reporter that wrote the article. Not knowing Lexa is about to meet the girl she'll fall madly in love with. The reporter is no one other than Clarke Griffin.
1. Rumor has it

'' **Trouble in paradise? Hear the latest rumors about movie star Lexa woods''** Lexa is reading the latest gossips about her and her so called problems with her fiancé.

Lexa grabs her phone calling her agent ''Liam? Did you read the latest rumors? It's outrages! I'm so sick of them, watching my every move!'' Lexa yells through the phone.

''Calm down'' Liam tells Lexa. ''I'll get to the bottom of this, Miss Woods'' he tells Lexa.

Lexa interrupts him halfway ''Who wrote this article?!'' she screams through the phone.

''Some journalist called Clarke Griffin. Does that ring a bell to you?'' Liam asks Lexa.

Lexa shakes her head ''No. But make sure this is her last article, permanently'' Lexa orders before hanging up the phone.

Lexa turns around and takes in her surroundings of her dressing room. She sits down on her couch and grabs her phone to see if she got any messages from Costia. But there are none. ''Shit'' Lexa thinks to herself. ''What if these rumors are true?'' Costia had been very distant to Lexa for a while now. Lexa has been trying to talk to her, but Costia keeps telling her that she's too tired to talk.

Lexa gets interrupted by her assistant who walks into her room ''Miss. We start shooting in 5 minutes. The producer wants you on set'' she tells Lexa.

Lexa nods at Mia before standing up to follow her onto the set. Lexa walks to her chair and waits for her signal before they start shooting. She had been filming a movie called Imagine me and you. The movie was about a florist called Luce, who meets a girl named Rachel at her wedding. Rachel is married to a man named Heck. But Rachel starts to doubt her sexuality when she spends more and more time with Luce, who turns out to be a lesbian.

''You're on'' Mia tells Lexa.

Lexa nods at Mia before walking onto the set. She prepares herself for the scene she is about to shoot when she sees her co-actress walking onto set, no one other than her own fiancé Costia.

''You're late'' Lexa says a bit annoyed to Costia who is now standing across from her.

''Whatever'' Costia says while shrugging. ''I don't care'' she adds.

Lexa wants to say something but is interrupted by the producer who says something ''And..we're rolling'' he says.

 _ **Luce is watering her plants at her shop when Rachel approaches her. ''Hi'' Luce says to Rachel.**_

 _ **Rachel shakes her head ''No. No, you're not happy to see me. You can't be'' while approaching Luce.**_

'' _ **Okay?'' Luce asks confused while following Rachel into her shop.**_

'' _ **Okay'' Rachel states before turning around to face Luce.**_

 _ **Luce looks confused at Rachel, not knowing what's going on.**_

'' _ **So I'm here because I don't know what's going on. You make me feel..something'' Rachel admits, while pacing around Luce her shop.**_

'' _ **Something I absolutely cannot feel. I'm married. I'm married, for fucks sake. I have a husband who loves me. He has done nothing wrong..'' Rachel says.**_

 _ **Luce is about to answer her when she gets interrupted by a man who is about to knock on the door when he sees Luce.**_

'' _ **Oh hello. I was wondering if you could help me? I'm hoping to start a herb garden'' the man says.**_

 _ **Rachel makes way to the backroom of the shop while Luce is still dealing with the man. She grabs some herbs in a pot and hands them over to the man ''On the house'' she says with a smile before closing the door in front of him, before turning the sign over to ''closed.''**_

 _ **Luce follows Rachel to the back of the shop.**_

 _ **Rachel turns around to face Luce ''See. Do you see. I can't do this. So whatever this is, or was. It has got to stop now. Do you understand? It's over'' Rachel tells Luce before leaving her behind in the back of the shop.**_

 _ **Luce is leaning against the wall when she gets interrupted by Rachel who walks back into the room. She leans in to kiss Luce without even saying a word. Luce kisses her back.**_

''And cut!'' The director yells throughout the studio.

Lexa pulls away from the kiss and watches Costia standing across from her.

''Good acting'' Lexa tells her. ''It almost felt like you meant it'' Lexa blurs out.

Costia shakes her head at Lexa before leaving her behind. Lexa feels bad about what she just said but she can't help it. These rumors are killing her because she is doubting if there's some truth to them. Fan had been tweeting a lot about a new ship rising, something about #CosTa, which meant Costia and Tanya. Tanya was a slightly new actress, playing with Costia in a tv show called ''You & me.''

Lexa walks of the set and makes way to her trailer when she is interrupted by her phone that rings. ''Hello?'' Lexa answers phone.

''Miss. Woods?'' Her agents asks.

''Yes?'' Lexa answers, hearing the worry in her agents voice. ''What's wrong..?'' Lexa asks him.

''It's about that article..the journalist wants to meet with you'' he says to Lexa.

Lexa can't believe her eyes ''Are you fucking kidding me?!'' she asks through the phone.

''I'm not'' her agents tell her.

''I don't have much of a choice, do I?'' Lexa asks Liam. Clearly annoyed at this happening because she had already problems to deal with.

''Fine'' Lexa says agreeing to meet Clarke Griffin.

''When do you have a meeting scheduled?'' Lexa is about to ask when she enters her trailer.

She's taken by surprise to see Clarke sitting in her trailer ''I guess now?'' she asks sarcastically through the phone.

''Yes'' Liam says before hanging up the phone.

Lexa puts her phone away before looking at Clarke ''So you must be Clarke Grifin?'' Lexa asks Clarke.

Clarke nods at Lexa ''Yes'' she says.

''Thank you for that article'' Lexa scoffs before sitting down on her couch. ''So why did you want to meet with me? You're not some deranged fan are you?'' Lexa asks annoyed.

''Because everything that I wrote is true. I have evidence as well if you would like to see it'' Clarke tells Lexa.

Lexa looks with disbelieve at Clarke ''You're making that up'' she scoffs. Lexa can't believe it, first that article, now the claim that everything is true about what Clarke wrote.

Clarkes doesn't say a thing. Instead she just grabs an envelope out of her bag. She hands the envelope over to Lexa. ''It's up to you, what you're going to do with it'' she tells Lexa before standing up to leave the trailer.

Lexa stops her ''Wait..'' she says.

Clarke turns around and nods at Lexa before sitting down in her chair again. Lexa opens the envelope to see some pictures. She picks them up and looks at them, her disbelieve is now replaced by hurt. ''I can't believe this..'' Lexa mumbles. Tears are starting to form, dripping onto the ground.

''I'm truly sorry'' Clarke says. She means every word of it.

Lexa dries her tears before focusing on Clarke ''How did you find these?'' Lexa asks.

Clarke scrapes her throat before answering ''My boss wanted me to follow Costia Ground for the past few months. I discovered her meetings with this girl, Tanya Collins. My boss wanted me to write an article about her.''

''You should go'' Lexa tells Clarke before gesturing her to leave.

Clarke nods at Lexa before leaving her alone in the trailer.


	2. Busted

Lexa grabs her phone and open her text messages she types in Costia her name and begins to type a message ''Hi Cos ;), wanna meet up in my trailer? Xoxo''

Lexa puts her phone away after that and sit downs on her couch, still staring at the pictures that Clarke gave her. She knows exactly what she is going to do tonight.

She is about to grab a beer when she hears her phone beep, she grabs it and sees a message from Costia ''Sure bae 3 see you tonight 😉''

This makes Lexa barf but she has to continue her act for only a few hours.

It's 7.00 pm when she hears a knock on the door of her trailer. Lexa opens the door and sees Costia, who's all dressed up, standing in front of her.

''Come in'' Lexa says with a wink before standing aside to let Costia in her trailer.

Costia nods and walked inside Lexa her trailer, making way to Lexas couch.

Lexa walks after her and sits down. Costia notices the distance that Lexa takes from her, what she doesn't understand ''Why aren't you sitting next to me?'' Costia asks confused.

Lexa shrugs a second, trying to hold herself together. ''I have something'' she says all of a sudden.

''Really?'' Costia asks a bit too excited to Lexas liking.

Lexa grins at Costia ''Yes. I'll grab it for you..''

She grabs the envelope from her table and hands them over to Costia ''Some hot pics'' Lexa says with a smirk before sitting down on the couch.

Costia looks confused at Lexa before ripping the envelope to shreds. See examines the pictures, looking at pictures of her and Tanya, kissing in a car. The next picture is with her and Tanya on the beach, being way too comfortable with each other. Costia looks at Lexa with shock ''What the fuck is this?!'' she screams at Lexa.

Lexa can't keep herself together any longer and bursts out in laughter ''Really? You're asking me that..I thought you could explain'' she says while still laughing at Costia.

Costias cheeks turn red. She is quiet and she clearly doesn't know what to say. She just sits there, feeling embarrassed about herself.

''I can..I can explain'' she mumbles.

''Oh really? You can explain. Do tell'' Lexa says while still laughing at her soon to be ex-fiancé.

''Yea I totally can..I mean..It was for the show!'' Costia says totally convinced of herself all of a sudden.

''Nahh, cut the crap. Take of your ring'' Lexa says with a smile, opening her hand waiting for Costia to return the ring to her.

Costia shakes her head ''Please don't do this Lexa! I made a mistake. I don't love her! It was just a fling..I mean come on! You know me! Please Lexa..stay with me.''

Lexa shakes her head ''Nahh, now give me back my ring.''

''Lexa please..'' Costia begs her.

But Lexa is done with Costia her crap. She turns around and opens her trailer door to see Clarke standing outside ''Please tell me you got all of that, Griffin'' Lexa says with a grin on her face.

Costia realizes that everything had been filmed by Clarke. She's suddenly done with Lexa and takes of the ring throwing at her ''Fuck you!'' Costia screams out before running out of the trailer leaving Lexa behind, who's still laughing at the ridiculous scene Costia just caused.

Clarkes follows Costia who's cursing all over set until she reaches her car. ''GO AWAY!'' Costia screams at Clarke. ''FUCK YOU! I'LL RUIN YOU, DO YOU HEAR ME!'' She screams out of her car before driving away into the night.

Clarke stops her recording. She closer her camera and makes her way back to Lexa who's still outside her trailer, waiting for Clarke to return.

''So that was fun'' Lexa said with a smirk.

''It really was'' Clarke says with a grin before entering Lexas trailer. Clarke sits down on the couch and hands over her camera to Lexa ''Here's the tape. Do with it what you like'' she says.

''Really? You're not going to give it to your boss?'' Lexa asks surprised. She didn't like Clarke at first because of the article. But she was wrong, Clarke seems like a nice person to Lexa.

''No, it's up to you what to do with it. See it as an apology for my shameful article'' Clarke says while clearly feeling sorry for Lexa.

''Thank you'' Lexa says with a smile.

Clarke nods at her ''No problem. Anyway, it's getting late. I should go. Take care, miss Woods'' Clarke says with a smile before leaving the trailer.

''Goodbye, Griffin. I'm sure we'll see each other again'' Lexa says before closing the door after Clarke. She grabs a drink from her fridge and sits down on her couch ''That was one hell of a day'' Lexa thinks to herself before falling asleep.

Lexa wakes up the next day preparing herself for the shooting for that day. They are halfway through the shooting of Imagine me and you, so Lexa doesn't have to see Costia anymore after that. Lexa is called by Magie to come to set when she notices that Costia still hasn't arrived to shot a scene with her.

It's about twenty minutes later when Costia finally arrives at set. She walks down to Lexa and nods at the director ''I'm ready'' she says, sounding drunk. The director and the producer take a deep sigh before nodding at the cameraman ''And action!''

'' _ **Rachel! Rachel wait!'' Luce says while following Rachel down the park.**_

'' _ **Luce..please'' Rachel says while still trying to get away from Luce.**_

 _ **They just kissed in the movie but Herk walked into the shop the same moment. Rachel had overheard a conversation between Herk and Luce. She felt bad so she left the backroom before Luce could return to her to talk about what just happened between them.**_

'' _ **Rachel..'' Luce says again.**_

'' _ **What do you want me to say? I hurt him, fuck. I lied to him'' Rachel screams out in a panic.**_

'' _ **I hurt him and he's blaming himself'' she adds.**_

 _ **Luce still follows Rachel down the park ''You can put an end to this!'' Luce says.**_

'' _ **How?!'' Rachel screams out, sounding more desperate than ever.**_

'' _ **Tell me to go. Tell me that's what you want and I will walk away and you'll never see me again'' Luce says, while being stopped in her tracks by Rachel.**_

'' _ **Is that what you want..?'' Rachel asks Luce.**_

 _ **Luce shakes her head ''No. I want..I want you'' she mumbles. Lexa has a hard time keeping herself in her role because of the person who's standing across from her.**_

'' _ **Luce…'' Rachel says, not trying to hurt her.**_

'' _ **I know'' Luce nods ''I know.''**_

'' _ **I can't'' Rachel tells her.**_

'' _ **I know'' Luce nods at her before looking down at the ground. ''We'll be okay'' she adds. Luce pulls Rachel in for a hug and places a quick kiss on Rachels cheek ''Don't forgot me'' she says before pulling away from the hug.**_

'' _ **I won't remember anything else'' Rachel says before turning around to leave Luce behind.**_

''And cut!'' the producer says.

Lexa nods at the producer before leaving the set to take a quick break. That's when Costia follows Lexa and stops her in her tracks. ''Please tell me you didn't post that video..'' Costia says.

Lexa turns around and laughs at Costia ''Really? That's what you're asking. Go fuck yourself'' Lexa says before turning around to leave Costia behind.

''FUCK YOU AND THAT REPORTER!'' Costia yells at Lexa before running away out of sight because everybody is staring at her.

Lexa shrugs and makes way to her trailer. She sits down on her couch and grabs her phone. She opens the video that Clarke gave her. She opens her Instagram on her phone and uploads the video. **''Costia Ground, in her natural habitat.''** '

She opens her text messages and selects Costia ''Might wanna stay of the internet for a while. Xo'' she sends before putting her phone away.

The shooting of the movie continued to go for about two months. Costia had been totally ignoring Lexa ever since that incident that happened between them. She had lost a lot of fans because of the video that had been posted online. Lexa didn't regret what she did because it was her way of getting closure. She was over the break up and lived her life she way she had been doing before Costia. She was not about to let a woman destroy her life, she knew better than that.

Things got better for Clarke as well. After it was known that Clarke filmed the video of Costia she was getting called non-stop with new job offers, varying from news reporter to being a tv-host for ''Sky News''

Clarke accepted the job as tv-host and was taught in the ways of television. Her job was to interview all kinds of celebrities. To ask them about their latest work etc. Of course, also getting as much information out of them as possible. Clarke had no idea she would see a familiar face soon.

Lexa and Costia were getting ready to do an interview with Sky News for their latest movie ''Imagine me and you.'' The movie had been a wide success around the world for quite a while now. Lexa had been traveling all over the world the past few months to promote it.

''And we're on!'' The cameraman says to Clarke.

Clarke looks into the camera ''Welcome at Sky News! Thank you for watching. Tonight we'll talk with the cast of Imagine me and you. Please welcome ''Lexa Woods and Costia Ground!''

Clarke re-read the first name ''Lexa?'' she thought to herself.

Lexa and Costia walked into the room. Lexa had the biggest smile and walked over to Clarke, shaking her hand before sitting down. Costia totally ignored Clarke and just sat down.

Clarke greets the two of them ''Hi, welcome!'' she says with a friendly smile.

Lexa smiles at Clarke ''Thank you for having us'' she says.

''It our honor. Now let's talk about your latest work ''Imagine me and you'' Can you tell me what the movie is about?'' Clarke asks

''It's about a girl, Rachel. Who is played by Costia, who's sitting next to me. Rachel is married to a man named Herk when she meets the florist Luce, who I play. Rachel comes to realize that she starts to have feelings for Luce so she has to deal with the fact that she's bisexual or a lesbian. A lot of funny things happen and the plot of the movie is great'' Lexa explains.

''That sounds great. So what was it like, playing such an important character for the LGBT Community?'' Clarke asks.

''It was amazing. The fans are great. I'm so happy that I can play such an important part by portraying such a character. That with the fact, that I am a part of the community as well'' Lexa says.

''Would you like to share something about your own story?'' Clarke asks with a smile.

''Of course. I was 14 when I came out to my parents as a lesbian. My parents were very supportive from the start. They told me that they already knew. It felt like a big relieve to me. I was like 16 when I decided to start my job as an actress. I was always open about my sexuality because I didn't want people to start rumors about me when they had no clue about who I am as a person.''

''Thank you for sharing that'' Clarkes says gently before turning her attention to Costia.

''So miss. Ground, what was it like for you to play the character Rachel?'' Clarke asks.

Costia shifts uncomfortably on the couch before looking at Clarke. She still remembers Clarke from that night but she didn't want to cause any more problems so she decides to answer the question, nicely ''Well, it made me realize that we, and by that I mean Lexa and I, are a part of something that's bigger than the movie, you know. A lot of LGBT characters are still getting killed off. It's about supporting those people who feel left out, who should be a part of our community as well. LGBT isn't something different, LGBT people are a part of our community! They will always be'' Costia says proudly.

''Thank you for sharing your opinion'' Clarke says.

''That's it for tonight, amazing viewers. Thank you for watching! Have a great night'' Clarke says to the camera before the cameraman gives her a thumbs up that they are of the air.

Costia stands up and leaves the studio without even saying goodbye to Clarke. Lexa on the other hand, is still sitting on the couch. ''It's nice to see you again'' Lexa says with a smile.

Clarke smiles back at her ''Likewise. How are things going after everything that happened?'' Clarke asks.

Lexa chuckles before looking at Clarke ''Things have been great actually. The movie is a big success and I actually got another job offer. I'm about to come a series regular for this new tv-show called ''The Sky People.''

''That's amazing. Congratulations are in order I guess'' Clarkes says with a smile.

Lexa smiles at Clarke ''For you as well. I never expected to see you here. You're a great tv-host, Clarke'' Lexa says while being honest.

''Thanks'' Clarke says. ''I'm still new to it though, but I really like it. It's better than my old job, chasing around pissed off celebrities'' Clarke says teasingly.

''Yea..I can imagine'' Lexa says, not being able to hold her laugh in any longer. ''Especially celebs called Costia Ground..''

''Exactly'' Clarke says while joking around.

Clarke and Lexa didn't notice that everyone already left the studio. They are the only two left when a security guard interrupts their conversation ''Excuse me, miss. Griffin but I have to close up'' he says.

Clarke nods and stands up from her chair ''I guess that's our sign to leave'' she says to Lexa.

''Yes. I guess so. Shameful, we were just starting to have fun..unless..'' Lexa mumbles.

Clarke turns around to face Lexa ''Unless?'' she says with a smirk.

''Unless..like..do you want to get a drink somewhere?'' Lexa asks embarrassed.

Clarke chuckles at Lexa ''You really gotta work on your game there'' she says jokingly. ''But yea sounds great.''

''Cool. I'll drive'' Lexa says with a smile.

''Great'' Clarke says while winking at the brunette.


	3. Night out

Lexa walks over to the bar and orders two drinks. She's about to pay when Clarke comes walking towards her ''Here let me'' Clarke says with a smile, before giving the barman ten bucks. ''Keep the change'' she says with a smile.

''Thank you'' Lexa says with a smile. ''Not a problem, miss Woods'' Clarke says teasingly.

''You really like to tease me, don't you?'' Lexa asks jokingly.

Clarke just nods at her ''Very much. You do know we met in a very weird way right? I mean I wrote a fucking article about your relationship'' Clarke says a bit embarrassed.

Lexa chuckled at Clarke ''Yes. Very awkward'' she says with a smirk on her face. ''Now, let's forget the article. Come and dance with me.''

Clarke nods at Lexa and before she knows it Lexa is dragging her onto the dancefloor. She grabs Clarkes hands and spins her around. Clarke laughs at Lexa and spins right back into Lexas embrace.

''Well, that was a whole other game'' Clarke admits, feeling pretty embarrassed.

Lexa smiles at Clarke before pulling her closer ''Slow song, slow dance..looks like you're stuck with me, reporter'' Lexa says teasingly.

''Ow, damn. Well that sucks..'' Clarke says, not being able to hold her laugh in any longer.

Lexa and Clarke are still dancing, with their arms wrapped around each other. Clarke looks up and stares Lexas into her eyes ''I gotta admit. I thought you were some stuck-up celebrity who only cared about herself, but I was wrong. You're a nice person'' Clarke admits to Lexa.

''And I thought you were some annoying reporter who was writing crap about my personal life which was none of your business'' Lexa says with a grin.

''Hey that's mean!'' Clarke says teasingly.

''Well, was I wrong?'' Lexa says with a smirk. Clarke shakes her head embarrassed by the truth that Lexa just told her ''No. You are right. My intention was to get a juicy story for the world to know..''

''That doesn't make you a bad person though. You're actually the nicest reporter I've ever met'' Lexa admits, while looking Clarke right in the eyes.

''You're blushing!'' Clarke says way to loud.

Lexa shakes her head ''No, I'm not! It's just warm in here..'' Lexa mumbles, without even noticing that Clarkes blushing as well.

''Right..'' Clarkes says with a smirk.

Two of them continue to dance for about an hour. After that they both make their way to the lounge part of the club. Lexa orders a few drinks and Clarke just laughs repeatedly at Lexa, who's clearly getting drunk.

''You know, this would be funny as well. Writing about how drunk you are'' Clarke says with a smile, trying to tease Lexa.

Lexa looks at Clarke ''Yes! It totally would.. CLARKE..Clarke do you know that you have beautiful eyes..so blueee'' Lexa mumbles. She's about to gulp away another shot when Clarke stops her ''You've had enough for tonight, lady. Let's get you home'' Clarke says before putting an arm around Lexa to help her up.

Lexa just follows Clarke towards Lexa her car. Clarke looks around but can't find Lexa her keys anywhere. ''Where are the keys, Lexa?'' she asks.

Lexa just shrugs ''I don't know..'' she mumbles.

Clarke laughs at the side of the famous actress, babbling about stuff that doesn't make any sense.

Clarkes grabs her phone and decides to call a cab. The cab arrives about ten minutes later. Clarke helps Lexa in the car and sits down next to her.

''Where to?'' The driver asks.

''8978 Ocean Drive, please'' Clarke tells him with a smile. The driver nods at her and drives away.

Lexa looks at Clarke with big puppy eyes ''Ocean driveeeeeee? Do you live in the ocean?'' she asks with a smirk. ''Wait does that mean you're a mermaid?'' Lexa asks, like she's completely in shock.

''Sure, I'm a mermaid'' Clarke says while laughing at Lexa.

Lexa smiles back at Clarke ''You know if you were gay, I'd totally date you!'' Lexa blurs out. Clarke thinks she misheard what Lexa says so she asks Lexa to repeat the question ''Ehm, Lexa, what did you just say?'' she asks her.

''If you were into girls..I'd totally date you'' Lexa mumbles again before drifting off in a deep sleep.

This makes Clarke blush for a second ''If only you knew'' she says with a smirk before holding caressing Lexas cheek.

The cab arrives about 15 minutes later at Clarkes house. Clarke helps Lexa into her house and puts her down on the couch. Lexa falls asleep again. ''Let's get you a blanket'' Clarke says to Lexa before walking over to her closet. She covers Lexa with the blanket and puts off the lights, heading to her own bedroom to get some sleep as well.

It isn't until the next morning that Lexa wakes up from some weird noises around her. It's like something is licking her face. Lexa mumbles something in a sleepy voice, before she opens her eyes to see a dog sniffing her face.

''Good morning, sleepy head'' Clarke says with a smirk.

Lexa sits up and takes in her surroundings. She turns around to see Clarke standing in the kitchen ''Morning..what happened last night?'' Lexa asks embarrassed.

''You drank too much I guess. You got really funny..'' Clarke says with a grin on her face. Clearly amused by Lexa.

''Crap..'' Lexa says before laughing at Clarke. ''Did I say something stupid?'' she asks.

Clarke nods ''You said that if I were gay you'd totally date me.''

''Oh, wow'' Lexa says embarrassed.

''Yeah!'' Clarke says while still laughing at Lexa. ''Want some coffee though?'' she asks Lexa.

''Yes. I'd love a good coffee'' She says with a smile before returning her attention back to the dog who's still sniffing at her.

''What's his name?'' Lexa asks Clarke.

'''His name is Rex. He likes you'' Clarke says before walking over towards Lexa, handing her over a cup of coffee.

Lexa takes the coffee and gives Clarke a hint of a smile ''Thank you. Your place is beautiful.''

''Thanks. It's not much but I love it. It feels like home, you know. I bought everything myself, I started with the crappy couch you're sitting on right now.''

''Well, you did well'' Lexa says with a smile.

''Thank you. I guess I should get dressed. I have to leave for work soon. I guess you have somewhere to be as well? I can drop you off if you want'' Clarke says with a smile.

''Oh crap! I need to be at the studio in an hour as well! I'm starting with that new show today. Crapp..crap!'' Lexa says before standing up from the couch. ''Fuck'' she adds.

''What's wrong?'' Clarkes asks her.

''I don't have anything to wear..'' Lexa says embarrassed.

''I have plenty of clothes. First door on the right'' Clarke says with a smile.

Lexa nods at her and makes way to Clarke her bedroom.

Clarke sits down on the couch and pets Rex who's sitting in front of her. ''She's kinda awesome isn't she Rex?'' Clarke asks Rex softly.

Rex looks at Clarke with a confused look. He just barfs at her and that makes Clarke laugh.

Lexa is in Clarkes room and grabs the first pair of suitable clothes she can find. She puts them on and walks back into the living room, finding Clarke talking to her dog. ''Well that's cute'' Lexa says with a smirk.

Clarke turns around to see Lexa standing behind her ''You did not just see that, did you?'' Clarke asks feeling way to embarrassed.

''Sure things'' Lexa says teasingly.

''Are you ready? We should go if you want to make it on time for your new project'' Clarke says with a smile.

Lexa nods at Clarke ''I'm ready.''

Clarke grabs her keys from the counter and motions for Lexa to follow her to car. Lexas follows her into the garage of the house. Clarke opens the car and gets in. Lexa follows her.

Clarke starts the car and drives away. They arrive about 10 minutes later at the studio where Lexa is supposed to be. Clarke parks the car and smiles at Lexa for a second ''I had fun'' she says.

''Me too'' Lexa admits. ''Sorry for my drunk behavior though. That wasn't cool. It may sound weird..but can I have your number? I'd like to hang out again'' Lexa says with a smile.

Clarke nods at her ''Hand me your phone'' she says with a smile.

Lexa hands over her phone to Clarke. Clarke takes the phone and types in her number. ''Here you go'' she says before handing back Lexa her phone.

''Thank you. I have to go now. But I'll talk to you soon'' Lexa says with a smile before pulling Clarke in for a quick hug.

Clarke hugs her back. ''Go or you'll be too late'' she says to Lexa.

Lexa nods and leaves the Clarke behind in the car to make way to the studio. She grabs her phone when she's inside and opens her text messages. She types in Clarkes name and begins to write ''Have a nice day, Clarke'' before hitting send.

Clarke hears her phone and opens it while still sitting in the car. She looks at the message from Lexa. It makes her smile somehow. She opens her keyboard to type something back ''You just can't get enough of me, can you? Jk. You too!'' before hitting send as well.

Lexa sees the message and reads it before heading over to make up to get ready for the shooting for today.


	4. Growing closer

Lexa walks of set towards her trailer for her usual break. She's been busy with her latest project, the new tv-show. Lexa got the leading role in the tv-show. Lexa opens the door of her trailers and sits down on her couch when she hears her phone ring.

Lexa grabs her phone and answers it ''Hello? This is Lexa woods?'' she asks through the phone, while not having a clue who's calling her.

''Good afternoon miss. This is Lincoln. I'm from the casting bureau from the last movie ''Imagine me and you.'' It's been such a success that we want to talk to you about a sequel. Are you interested?'' he asks Lexa.

Lexa doesn't know is she should be excited, but a meeting never hurts so she agrees ''Sure. When?''

''How about tomorrow? Miss. Ground has also agreed to come, are you okay with that?'' Lincoln asks her.

Lexa is fine with that. She hasn't been thinking about Costia at all after their break-up ''Yes. That's fine. I'm sorry but I have to go. I'm about to shoot another scene. I'll see you tomorrow sir'' Lexa says before hanging up the phone.

Lexa grabs her phone and opens her messages, she presses on Clarkes name ''Hey, do you want to meet up tonight?'' Lexa types before pressing send. She puts her phone away and makes her way back to the studio.

Clarke is at her work when she gets Lexa her message. She types back right away ''Sure. Pick me up at 8'' she types back.

Clarke is interrupted by her new co-worker who sits down next to her ''Sorry if I'm interrupting you'' he says with a smile.

Clarke looks up at the black haired guy ''No worries'' she says before focusing on her phone again.

''It does look like I'm bothering you'' he says with a smirk.

Clarke looks up and shakes her head ''No. My friend just texted me. Don't worry.''

''Alright. So you're Clarke right?'' Finn asks Clarke.

Clarke nods ''Yes, and you must be the new guy, Finn, right?'' Clarke asks Finn. She's not really interested in starting a conversation with him but she doesn't want to be rude.

''Yes. I've got a question. Maybe it's a bit awkward, but you're beautiful..'' Finn mumbles.

Clarke raises her eyebrow at Finn ''What's your point?'' she asks a bit annoyed.

''Well, do you want to get dinner sometime?'' Finn asks, with his cheeks turning red.

Clarke shakes her head ''No, thank you. You're not exactly my type'' she says before standing up, leaving Finn behind.

Time flies and it's already 8 PM before Lexa knows it. She's in her car waiting for Clarke to come outside. She's about to get out of the car to ring the bell when she sees Clarke coming out side of the door. Clarke smiles at her and Lexa smiles back.

Lexa gets out of the car to pull Clarke in for a quick hug. ''Hi'' she says with a smile.

Clarke laughs at Lexa ''Hey there.''

''We should get going, I made reservations'' Lexa says with a smile before getting back in her car.

Clarke follows her and gets in the car as well. Lexa starts the engine and drives away ''So how have you been?'' Lexa says with a quick smile before returning her attention back to the road.

''I'm okay. Just had an awkward situation at work though..'' Clarke mumbles, clearly feeling annoyed about it. Lexa notices that so she asks what's wrong ''What happened?'' she asks.

''Well, there's this new guy at work, named Finn Collins and he's been hitting on me constantly. It's annoying. Today he had the guts to ask me out. I told him that he's not my type..'' Clarke says.

''That's just desperate of him. But why is he not your type?'' Lexa asks surprised.

This makes Clarke laugh. She sees the sincere shocked look of Lexa and has to laugh even harder. ''Did I say something wrong?'' Lexa asks, while giving Clarke a hint of smile.

''No, no'' Clarke says between her laughing.

''It's just.. I thought you knew'' Clarke says surprised.

''Know what?'' Lexa asks even more surprised.

''Well this is going to be awkward, but well, I'm sorta into girls'' Clarke explains, trying to hold herself together from not laughing.

Lexa turns to her left to look at Clarke, with her mouth open full of surprise, when she gets pulled back to reality by Clarke who screams something out at her ''LEXA, WATCH OUT!'' she says trying to hold back her laugh.

Lexa looks back at the road and sees a deer crossing. ''Oopss'' Lexa says embarrassed.

''Clearly, you didn't know'' Clarke says laughing at Lexa.

''I feel so embarrassed right now..'' Lexa says while her cheeks are turning red from embarrassment.

''Don't. It's something I don't really talk about it you know. I thought you heard it though when I told you that evening, but apparently you were really in a deep sleep'' Clarke says with a chuckle.

Lexa laughs now as well ''Apparently'' she says with the biggest smile.

It's about 5 minutes later when they arrive at the restaurant. Lexa parks the car nearby before they get out the car to head towards the restaurant. Clarke looks at the surroundings, the restaurant is near a park ''It's beautiful'' Clarke says with a smile.

Lexa catches herself staring at Clarke. She doesn't know if she's already falling for Clarke or it's just something that will pass. But somehow being with Clarke makes everything fine. Like her break-up with Costia didn't matter to her anymore because she became friends with Clarke after that.

''Lexa?'' Clarke asks her, pulling Lexa back from her thoughts.

''Oh shit! I'm sorry'' Lexa says embarrassed ''I was just daydreaming I guess.''

''No problem. But we're here'' Clarke says with a smile before turning to the waiter ''We've made reservations'' she says with a smile.

''What name?'' the waiter asks.

''Woods'' Clarke says.

''Alright, this way'' the man says before leading the two of them towards a table nearby the window.

''Thank you'' Lexa says before sitting down at the table across from Clarke.

Clarke sits down as well ''So you had news you wanted to tell me?'' Clarke asks curiously.

''Yes. I got a phone call this morning about a sequel for Imagine me and you'' Lexa says with a smile.

''Congratulations'' Clarke says with a smile ''Wait the drinks are on me'' she says before ordering a bottle of red wine.

''Thank you, that's sweet'' Lexa says.

''So how's the new project going?'' Clarke asks.

''It's been tough. I'm making a lot of hours. Like 12-13 hours of work a day, at least. Sometimes even longer. Tonight I had work as well.. but I told the directors I had something else to do so they rescheduled..'' Lexa admits.

''Why did you do that?'' Clarke asks surprised, not knowing how to exactly answer this because she thought it was so sweet of Lexa.

''Because I wanted to share this news with you, Clarke'' Lexa admits.

The rest of the evening passes quickly and it's about 23.00 Pm when they reach Clarkes place. Lexa stops the car in the driveway and turns around to face Clarke ''I had fun'' Lexa says with a smile.

Clarke stares at Lexa her green eyes, before reaching to hold Lexas hand. Something about Lexa makes her feel wanted. Clarke didn't know how to describe her feelings for the brunette but she did know she started to fall for her so she didn't hesitate any longer and leaned in.

Lexa notices that Clarke is leaning in to kiss her so she leans in as well, waiting halfway, awaiting Clarke her reaction. It doesn't take long for Clarke to place her lips on Lexas, closing the gap between them. Lexa kisses her back softly. The kiss is tender, but makes sense to both of them.

The two of them want to continue the kiss but are interrupted by a light flash. Lexa pulls away and looks up, she stares at a guy that's taking pictures of her and Clarke.

Lexa gets out of the car ''What the fuck is this?'' she asks angry.

''Costia said hi'' he tells Lexa before getting in his car, driving away as fast as he can.

Clarke is still startled by what just happens and is still sitting in Lexa her car, feeling confused, about what just happened.

Lexa notices this and goes back in to her car before returning her attention back to Clarke ''I'm sorry about that, Clarke. I don't want to bring you in trouble..'' Lexa admits.

Clarke shakes her head ''What exactly did he say?'' she asks Lexa.

''That Costia said hi'' Lexa says awkwardly.

''That bitch..'' Clarke spat out, before bursting out in laughter. ''You know what? I've got a great idea'' Clarke says with a grin.

''Oh do tell'' Lexa says teasingly.

Clarke smiles at Lexa ''Grab your phone. Let's make it public before they can. Take a picture of us and post it on Instagram'' Clarke says with a smirk.

''Are you sure?'' Lexa asks her.

Clarke nods ''Yes. I mean I really like you, Lexa. I'd like to find out where this is going so we might as well make it public now'' Clarke says teasingly.

''I like you too'' Lexa says before grabbing her phone. She turns her camera on and puts it on selfie mode.

''So any suggestions for a picture?'' she asks teasingly.

Clarke doesn't even answer her but places a kiss on Lexas cheek before pressing the button on Lexa her phone to take a picture.

Lexa blushes before looking at Clarke ''You're amazing'' she says teasingly.

''Now, let's upload this picture'' she says with a grin before opening Instagram.

'' **Spending some quality time with the amazing Clarke 3 #Clexa #Nightout #Lovelygirl''**


	5. Love at risk

Costia is sitting in her trailer when she gets a notification on her phone from Instagram. She stares at the name ''Lexa Woods has uploaded a new picture'' it says.

She presses on it and sees a picture of Lexa and Clarke on her screen with the caption #Clexa. Somehow this makes her feel bad. She stares at Lexa on the picture, who seems to be having a great time with Clarke.

Costia scrolled down to read the comments underneath the picture ''Aww, congratulations!'' was written. ''You guys are goals!'', ''Please tell us that is your girlfriend'', ''a new ship is rising #Clexa.'' All the comments make Costia feel jealous. She should be in that picture with Lexa, not Clarke. Or at least, that's what Costia thinks.

Lexa wakes up the next day from her phone that is constantly buzzing. Lexa sits up in her bed and opens her notifications. She sees that most of the notifications are from Instagram so she opens it. Lexa sees all the comments under her picture with Clarke. It makes her smile. Clarke makes her feel all the things she never thought she would feel again. Clarke makes her happy.

It isn't until two minutes later when Lexa discovers a text from Clarke ''Hey, sleepy head. Last night was amazing. I hope you got some sleep after all the drama. Might wanna check your insta tho.. everyone is like going crazy. Anyway I'll see you soon x''

Lexa smiles at the text so she starts typing something back ''Hey, it's only 11 am ;). Last night was a blast ;) if you know what I mean :3. Anyway thank you for existing, you beautiful human xo. I already saw my insta.. my fans think you're pretty ;) but they should back off though, cuz you're totally my something right now. I will call you after I am back from the meeting about the sequel. Xo'' before she presses send.

Lexa gets out of bad and walks towards the bathroom to get ready for the meeting. She grabs some easy clothes from her clothes and undresses before she gets under the shower. It's about 30 minutes later when Lexa is in her car, on her way to the studio to meet with Lincoln. She honestly isn't that thrilled about another movie, especially with Costia, not after last night.

Lexa arrives just in time. She parks her car and walks into the building. Lexa walks over to the reception ''I'm here to meet, Lincoln'' she says with a smile.

The brunette, with the nametag Octavia nods at her ''You must be Lexa Woods. It's an honor to meet you. Lincoln Trigeda, is in the room on the first floor, third door to the right.''

''Thank you'' Lexa says before making her way to the first floor. She walks up the stairs when she notices someone calling after her ''Hey!'' she hears from behind.

Lexa reaches the first floor before she turns around to see Costia standing behind her ''Costia'' Lexa states before looking at her ex-fiancé.

Costia grins at Lexa ''Already a new girlfriend?'' she spats out. Lexa doesn't like where this is going but she chooses to ignore Costias behavior so she just nods ''As a matter of fact, I do. She's amazing.''

''Congratulations'' Costia says, clearly annoyed. Lexa notices this but doesn't react to it.

Their conversation is interrupted by a man who comes walking towards them ''Hello, I'm ready'' Lincoln says with a smile.

''Hi'' Costia says a bit distracted. Lexa sighs deeply before walking away from Costia following Lincoln into his office. Costia follows about a minute later.

They sit down next to each other, clearly feeling awkward. Or at least, Costia is behaving awkwardly. Lexa choses to act normal, she doesn't want to get into another bad situation.

''Thank you for coming today'' Lincoln says with a smile.

''Of course'' Lexa says.

''So I wanted to talk to you guys about another sequel of the movie Imagine me and you. It was such a great success that we want to make another one, but we need you guys for that. You guys played your parts amazing, that we want to make you an offer. I'm aware of your personal situation, but this is acting so..I was hoping you would consider it'' Lincoln says before handing Lexa over a contract.

''I need the time to think about this'' Lexa admits ''But I have to go. My shooting starts in an hour. You'll hear from me soon.''

''Alright, thank you for coming miss Woods. Have a nice day'' Lincoln says.

Lexa nods at Lincoln before heading out of the office.

She makes her way out of the building. Lexa is about to drive away when she is stopped by Costia ''Lexa, wait!'' Costia says to her.

Lexa opens her window to hear what Costia has to say ''Why?'' Lexa asks a bit annoyed. She's not exactly waiting for another speech.

''Because I was the woman you were supposed to marry'' Costia says sounding desperate. Like she's trying to make Lexa feel guilty about leaving her, when she was the one who cheated on her.

Lexa shakes her head ''You're unbelievable. You're going to blame me? While you were screwing around with that fuck head of a Tanya. Seriously, get a life Costia. I'm happy with Clarke so back off'' Lexa says with a grin before driving away, leaving Costia behind. Who clearly didn't see this reaction coming.

Lexa arrived at the studio about 20 minutes later when she decides to text Clarke before the shooting starts for today ''Can we meet up tonight?'' she texts Clarke before putting the phone away and heads into the building.

Clarke's at home when she gets Lexa her message. She opens her phone and types back ''Of course, is something wrong?'' she responds.

Clarke doesn't get an answer for the rest of the day, what leaves her worried. She's worried that something might've happened with Lexa and Costia during the meeting.

Clarke her thoughts are interrupted by the doorbell ''Who could that be?'' Clarke thinks to herself before heading towards the door.

Clarke opens the door and is surprised to see Lexa standing in front of her. Lexa looks a bit out of sorts, so Clarke just pulls her in for a hug ''Come in'' she whispers in Lexas ear.

Lexa nods and walks past Clarke ''Thank you'' she says with a hint of a smile before heading down to the couch to sit down.

Clarke follows Lexa and sits down next to her ''Are you okay?'' Clarke asks worried.

Lexa turns around to face Clarke ''Yes. I am. I just wanted to talk to you about the new movie. I read the contract and the money is well..it's a lot..'' Lexa mumbles.

''Why do I get the feeling that there's a but hidden in there somewhere?'' Clarke asks.

''Because there is. The shooting of the movie is about a year..'' Lexa mumbles.

''That's amazing'' Clarke says with a smile trying to figure out what Lexa is saying.

''The filming will be in Australia..'' Lexa adds before turning silent. She looks at Clarke, who clearly doesn't look to happy about it.

''Please say something, Clarke'' Lexa begs.

Clarke still doesn't answer her. She knows that Lexa deserves this opportunity and she doesn't want to get in the way of that. Clarke looks at Lexa with a smile ''You should go for it. It's an amazing opportunity, I'm happy for you.''

Lexa looks surprised at Clarke because it wasn't the answer she was expecting ''Alright. I will then'' she says.

''Yeah, you do that..'' Clarke says.

Lexa nods at Clarke awkwardly ''I should go..'' she mumbles before standing up.

''Alright'' Clarke says.

Lexa is halfway Clarkes living room when she turns around to face Clarke ''Are you sure about this?'' Lexa asks, hoping that Clarke will ask her to stay.

''Yes. I'm happy for you'' Clarke says.

''Okay'' Lexa says before turning around to leave Clarke behind. She feels so stupid to think that Clarke would want her to stay. It's stupid of her to think that Clarke and her would actually have a chance to be together. They only kissed once and never really talked about it. She feels stupid for hoping. Lexa gets in her car and drives away as fast as she can.

Clarke on the other hand is still sitting on her couch, tears forming in her eyes. She feels stupid for not asking Lexa to stay, because that's what she really wants. She wants to date Lexa, to figure out what it is what's growing between them. But she doesn't want Lexa to ruin her career for her. She's not going to let that happen.

Lexa arrives at the set just in time before shooting begins. She tries to hold herself together for the rest of the day but seems distracted by the thought of leaving Clarke. Something is trying to hold her down.

Clarke is watching tv that same night when she hears her doorbell ring again. She hopes that it is Lexa, saying that she declined the offer for the movie. She makes her way to the door and opens it. She's surprised to see Raven standing in front of her. Raven was her friend from high school. Raven and Clarke were super close until university, they grew apart after that.

''Raven'' Clarke says surprised.

''Surprise'' Raven says with a smile before taking a few steps towards Clarke to pull her in for a hug.

''Want to come in?'' Clarke asks with a smile.

Raven nods ''Of course'' she says with a smile before following Clarke into the house.

''Wow, what a cool place'' Raven says, clearly impressed by Clarkes house.

''Thank you. Do you want something to drink?'' Clarke says while walking towards the kitchen.

''Yes, thank you'' Raven answers.

Clarke grabs a bottle of wine with two glasses and makes her way back to Raven.

''So what are you doing here?'' Clarke asks.

''Well I was on Facebook when I saw a picture with you and that celeb. It made me think about all the amazing times we had as friends so I decided to come look for you'' Raven says with a smile.

They talk for about two hours when the doorbell rings again. Clarke looks surprised at Raven before she gets up to make her way back to the door. She opens it, and sees Lexa standing in front of her.

''Lexa?'' Clarke asks confused.

Lexa doesn't answer her but pulls Clarke towards her before leaning in to kiss Clarke.

Clarke pulls away from the kiss, feeling confused about what just happened.

''I called Lincoln and said no'' Lexa admits to Clarke.

Clarke looks Lexa in the eyes and sees the honestly in Lexas eyes. She's so happy with what she just heard that she pulls Lexa in for another kiss.

Raven walks towards the door to see Clarke making out with Lexa ''Uhum'' she says while clearing her throat.

Clarke pulls away from the kiss to turn around and see Raven standing behind her.

''Are you going to introduce me, Griffin?'' Raven asks with a smirk.

Clarke's about to answer when Raven realizes that it's Lexa Woods standing across from Clarke.

Clarke chuckles ''Raven this is Lexa. Lexa's my girlfriend'' she says with a smile.

''Girlfriend, huh?'' Raven says teasingly.

Lexa nods before grinning at Clarke ''Girlfriend yes'' she says proudly before looking at Clarke.

Raven walks towards Lexa and shakes her hand ''Big fan'' she just says.

''Come on! Let's take a picture of you two'' Raven says with a smile.

Clarke and Lexa look confused at Raven but don't really have a choice because Raven just pushed them next to each other. Clarke put her arms around Lexas waist and pulls her closer. Lexa does the same.

''Alright, smile!'' Raven says with a grin, before snapping a few pictures of Clarke and new her girlfriend.

Costia is in her trailer on her phone when she opens an e-mail from Lincoln saying that Lexa refused the part. This somehow makes Costia pissed off. This was Costia her opportunity to show the world she wasn't as bad as everybody was thinking right now because of the whole infidelity scandal with her and Tanya.

Just when Costia thought here day couldn't get any worse, she gets another notification from Instagram saying Lexa Woods just uploaded a new picture. Costia opens her Instagram to see a picture from Lexa with Clarke. They are holding each other around the waist. The caption says ''Good times with bae. #Clexa #Loveconquersall #Girlfriend''

This makes Costia cringe. Costia scrolls down to see the comments. One in particular gets her a lot. It appears to be from Clarke answering ''Good times indeed 3 My hot girl ;P''.

Costia doesn't seem to be able to hold herself together any longer and throws away her phone against the wall.

''FUCK YOU, CLARKE GRIFFIN!'' She creams out.


	6. Fighting

Lexa, Clarke and make their way back inside Clarkes house. They sit down on the couch, when Lexa is getting curious about this Raven girl ''So how long have you guys known each other?''

Clarke chuckles before answering ''We've known each other since high school. Raven has been my friend since I can remember. We grew apart in university, but yet, here we are'' Clarke tells Lexa.

''So the old tale about old friends, growing closer again?'' Lexa says jokingly.

Raven nods at Lexa, before interrupting the conversation ''Yes. But enough about Clarke and me, I'm dying to know how you guys met'' Raven says with a grin.

Lexa turns to Clarke facing her ''This is your turn'' she says with a grin on her face.

Clarke nods at her ''Alright. Raven, you in for some weird story?'' Clarke says jokingly.

Raven nods at her ''All ready.''

''Okay so, Lexa is an actress, and yes you know that, Raven because you're a fan of Lexa. So you probably know about Lexa her ex-fiancé, Costia Ground, who cheated on her. Well, I was the one who figured that out because my boss wanted me to follow Costia for some sappy story. I took pictures and wrote an article about it. I published it, and yes, I'm kind of embarrassed about it. Lexa figured this out and wanted to talk to me about the article when she invited me over. I had evidence that Costia was cheating on her, so I showed her some photos. That was when we decided to set Costia up, so Lexa could get some closure. After that we met each other again at Sky News where I work nowadays. So we decided to hang out, and one thing led to another, and now we're here'' Clarke explains to Raven.

Raven looks confused for a second before laughing at Clarke ''That's something else entirely'' she admits.

Lexa nods ''It really is..'' before looking at Clarke.

''You guys are cute though'' Raven adds.

Lexa and Clarke look at each other before thanking Raven at the same time ''Thanks.''

Lexa wakes up the next morning still feeling tired after everything that happened last night but she decides to get out of bed early. She wants to spend her free day with Clarke. She sits up in her bed and grabs her phone. ''4 unread messages'' so she opens her text messages. There are 3 messages from Costia to her surprise. Lexa decides to ignore them. She opens Clarkes message ''Hey, Lexa. Had fun last night. Good morning 3''

Lexa replies immediately ''Hey, there. Morning sunshine ;) I'm free today, wanna hang out?''

Clarke replies about five minutes later ''Of course pick me up at 13.00 PM, okay?''

Lexa replies back ''Yes, xo.''

Lexa stands up from her bed and heads towards the shower. It's about 50 minutes later when Lexa is done and heads towards her computer. She opens computer and searches her own name on Google. Lexa stumbles upon an article about her **''Is Lexa Woods the real cheater?''**

Lexa can't believe her eyes and she clicks on the link to the article. She sees a picture of her and Clarke kissing. She decides to read the rest of the article ''Rumors have been going on about Costia Ground cheating on our beloved star, Lexa Woods. But what if these rumors are a lie? Costia Ground, ex-fiancé of Lexa Woods, decided to tell the truth to us. She showed us a picture of Lexa Woods and her girlfriend Clarke Griffin. Costia Ground claims that she found out that Lexa cheated on her before she cheated on Lexa with Tanya. So what do you guys think? Let us know below.

''What the fuck?'' Lexa thinks to herself. ''This can't be happening. Are you fucking kidding me?!'' she screams out in anger. Costia is not going to get away with this. Lexa decides to tell Clarke first so she grabs her phone and dials Clarke her number.

Clarke answers the phone, not knowing what's going on ''Hey you'' Clarke says.

''Hey, Clarke. Listen, I need you to know something. Costia released that picture of us kissing, but she claims that I cheated with you on her. Like what the fuck. I can't believe she is trying to bring my reputation down, like cheating on me wasn't enough..Fuck..'' Lexa tells Clarke. She wants Clarke to know the truth about the article.

''What a bitch!'' Clarke spats out in anger. ''I've had enough of her bullshit. Lexa what's her address?'' Clarke asks determined to end this once and for all.

''3456 Third Avenue'' Lexa blurs out.

''Thank you. I'll talk to you soon, okay?'' Clarke says before hanging up the phone.

Clarke grabs her keys and leaves her house. She gets in her car and drives away. She's on her way to Costia when she reads the article at the same time. This gets her more pissed off than she already was.

Clarke arrives about 15 minutes later at Costias house. She stops in front of the gate of an gigantic villa. Clarke gets out of her car and walks towards the bell. She presses on it and awaits a response.

''Hello?'' a voice asks through the microphone.

''Hi. I'm here to see Costia Ground'' Clarke says, trying to get inside.

''Come right in'' the voice says before opening the gate for Clarke.

Clarke grins for a second before she puts on her poker face. She makes her way to the front door and is waiting for someone to open the door. To her surprise she sees Costia opening the door.

''What the fuck are you doing here?!'' Costia yells at Clarke, realizing that no one other than Clarke Griffin is standing in front of her.

Clarke doesn't seem to care about the fact that Costia is screaming at her. ''Shut your mouth, you stuck up bitch. You are doing a great job at tearing Lexa apart you know. Like cheating on her wasn't bad enough. You just had to go and lie to the press as well?!'' Clarke says in anger, before taking a few steps towards Costia.

''I don't know what you're talking about..'' Costia lies, trying to hide the truth.

''You're such an selfish, stuck up person. Why can't you just let Lexa go?!'' Clarke screams out, feeling desperate about the situation.

Clarke is about to turn around, leaving Costia behind when Costia stops her in her tracks ''She will never be yours'' Costia growls.

Clarke turns around to face her. She hits Costia in the face without even an hesitation.

Costia is surprised by Clarke and falls on the ground. She looks up at the blonde standing in front of her.

''You better leave Lexa alone. She's my girlfriend'' Clarke says in an angry voice. Costia stands up and hits Clarke right back ''Never, she's mine'' Costia states.

Clarke is about to take another swing at Costia when she is stopped by Lexa who's standing behind Clarke. ''Stop it'' Lexa screams out. ''Just stop it!''

Costia and Clarke both turn around to see Lexa standing behind them with an angry face.

''Lexa…'' Costia says before breaking down in tears. Trying to get Lexas sympathy but Lexa doesn't seem impressed by Costias act. She turns her attention to Clarke ''You didn't have to do this for me'' Lexa says with a smile to Clarke.

''Yes I did. I really like you and I don't want us to be ruined by her'' Clarke says before pointing at Costia.

Lexa nods before turning to Clarke again ''Let's go have lunch'' she says with a smile at Clarke before turning around to leave Costia behind.

Clarke nods at Lexa. But she turns around one more time to face Costia ''You better leave her alone, you got it.''

Costia doesn't answer Clarke but looks confused at her and Lexa leaving her behind. The sight of them together makes her even more jealous. It still should be her with Lexa. She wants Lexa back, and she will do everything in her power to make that happen.

Lexa and Clarke get in Clarkes car before driving off to grab some lunch.

''So, you went total bad ass over there'' Lexa says with a smirk.

Clarke chuckles before looking at Lexa for a second ''I'm sorry but I couldn't keep it in any longer. She's such a nasty person. Like seriously, why the fuck doesn't she just leave you alone. I don't get her'' Clarke admits.

This makes Lexa laugh as well ''You're right. I don't know what I ever saw in her.''

''Maybe you were blinded by your love for her. It's not that uncommon you know. You know the saying that love blinds you. You only see the things you want to see. She had you in her power I guess. But you know better now. And honestly, I'm kinda glad because you're such an amazing person, Lexa'' Clarke says with a smile.

''Aww, you're such a sweet person Clarke'' Lexa admits.

Clarke chuckles before taking Lexas hand.

They drive for about 15 minutes longer before they arrive at the restaurant. Clarke parks the car and gets out with Lexa. They get a table and order something to eat.

''Clarke? I've got a question. I don't know what you will think of it'' Lexa admits.

''Ask away'' Clarke says while eating away a hamburger.

''Do you want to come visit me on set, tomorrow?'' Lexa asks feeling a bit embarrassed about the question.

Clarke smiles at Lexa before answering ''Of course! Sounds amazing.''

''Really?'' Lexa asks surprised.

Clarke nods at her girlfriend ''Of course! I'd love to see it'' Clarke says.

''Cool. How about 14:00 PM? I'm having a break at that time. I can show you around. You can meet my co-stars if you'd like. They're pretty cool'' Lexa says with a smile.

''Sounds amazing'' Clarke says with a smile.

They head back to Clarkes house after they finish their lunch.

Costia is sitting at her pool when her phone rings. ''Hello?'' Costia asks.

''Hello miss Ground. I'm sorry to tell you this on the phone but we're afraid you didn't get the part. It's just..you're name brings to much trouble with you at the moment. The infidelity scandal is known around the world. I'm sorry but we can't offer you a job'' the manager says before hanging up the phone.

Costia looks furiously at her phone before grabbing her phone to text Lexa ''Your girlfriend RUINED ME! SHE'S GOING TO PAY FOR EVERYTHING'' Costia types before throwing her phone into the pool out of anger.


	7. Surprise

Clarke wakes up the next morning when her alarm goes off. She sits down on the edge of her bed, turning of her alarm. She checks her phone before going to the shower. She's ready to leave to visit Lexas set about an hour later. She gets in her car and drives away.

Lexa is nervously waiting in her trailer, waiting for Clarke to arrive. She's nervous because she doesn't know how Clarke will react to her world. Lexa doesn't want Clarke to get involved in things she doesn't want. Her thoughts are interrupted by a knock on her trailer door. Lexa opens the door and sees Clarke standing in front of her.

Lexa steps out the trailer and pulls Clarke towards her before she leans in for a kiss. Clarke kisses Lexa back without any hesitation before she pulls away to greet her girlfriend ''Hey you'' Clarke says with a smirk.

Lexa looks up and smiles at Clarke ''Hey. You look beautiful as always. Are you ready for a tour around the set?'' Lexa asks.

Clarke nods before reaching for Lexas hand. Lexa holds Clarkes hand before she leads the way towards the set where they are filming the tv-show, where Lexa plays on of the main characters.

They walk over the south part of the studio before they reach a door. Lexa opens the door, revealing a big warehouse, filled with decor pieces. ''This is the set where we're going to film today'' Lexa says with a smile. They are still holding hands when one of the producers comes walking towards Lexa.

''Hello, Lexa. Who's this?'' he asks with a smile.

Lexa smiles at the producer ''Jasper. Meet Clarke Griffin, my girlfriend'' Lexa says with a grin. She's proud of the fact that she can call Clarke her girlfriend.

''Hello, I am Jasper Jordan'' the man says before shaking Clarkes hand.

''Nice to meet you'' Clarke says with a smile.

''I'm just going to show her the set'' Lexa says with a smile to Jasper.

''That's fine. Have fun you two. I'll see you this afternoon, Lexa. Nice to meet you, have a good day miss. Griffin'' Jasper says before leaving them alone.

Lexa turns around to face Clarke ''So, that was my producer'' she says.

''He's nice'' Clarke says with a smile. ''The set is amazing, Lexa. I really like that part'' Clarke admits, while pointing at the set of a forest. The crew built a forest where they are going to shoot a fight scene this afternoon.

''Want to check it?'' Lexa says with a grin.

Clarke nods at Lexa ''Yes'' before pulling Lexa in for a quick kiss.

''Where's that for?'' Lexa asks teasingly. Clarke chuckles ''Because you're amazing.''

''You're not so bad yourself. I mean you're sweet, kind and most of all pretty bad ass. I really want to thank you again for what you did for me with Costia'' Lexa admits.

''Always'' Clarke says with a smile before reaching for Lexas hand again.

Lexa leads Clarke towards the forest set. Lexa pulls Clarke onto the set when they reach it. Clarke looks amazed by how real the set looks. She walks towards the tree and touches it ''Amazing'' she says.

''Yeah, the crew is skilled. But what about a break?'' Lexa says with a grin.

Clarke turns around to face Lexa when she sees Lexa showing a basket on the ground filed with food ''You hungry?'' Lexa asks feeling a bit embarrassed. She's afraid that Clarke may find it too much.

Clarke smiles at Lexa ''Yes.''

Clarke sits down on the ground next to Lexa looking at the food ''this looks amazing. Thank you for doing this, I love it'' Clarke says, before turning around to face her girlfriend. She puts her hand on Lexa her cheek and leans in to place a kiss on her lips.

''So it's not too much?'' Lexa asks carefully.

Clarke smiles at Lexa ''No of course not! It's so sweet of you. I love it'' Clarke admits.

''I'm glad'' Lexa says with a smile before reaching for Clarkes hand to place a kiss on it. This makes Clarke feel wanted. She hasn't been this happy for a long time. Of course it's only the beginning of something but it feels amazing. Lexa is amazing.

They finish their lunch before Lexa grabs her phone. ''Can I take a picture of us?'' she says with a smile.

Clarke nods ''Of course'' before leaning in to kiss Lexa. Lexa is taken by surprise, but Clarke presses on the button and snaps a few pictures before pulling away from the kiss.

''Wow'' Lexa says, feeling amazed by Clarke.

''Am I that impressive?'' Clarke says teasingly.

''Yea, you kind of are Griffin'' Lexa says teasing Clarke back before moving a little towards Clarke. Clarke turns around to face Lexa.

Lexa leans in, leaning her forehead against Clarkes, staring in her bright blue eyes before leaning in to kiss Clarke. Clarke kissed back without hesitation. But this time the kiss feels different, it's like everything around them disappears. It's just the two of them, in this moment.

Their moment is interrupted by Lexas phone that rings. Lexa gets sucked back to reality and pulls away ''Sorry, I'm so sorry, but I have to take this'' Lexa says before standing up to answer the phone.

Clarke nods at Lexa before giving her a hint of a smile. She sees Lexa disappearing of the set, still on the phone when a girl walks towards her.

''Hello, do I know you?'' the girls asks.

Clarke shakes her head ''Probably not, I'm visiting my girlfriend.''

''Wait, you're Lexa Woods her girlfriend, aren't you? Clarke Griffin if I'm correct?'' the girl asks.

Clarke nods ''Yes, and you are?'' she asks.

''I'm Echo, one of Lexa her assistants'' Echo tells Clarke.

Echo is about to say something else when Lexa interrupts them ''Sorry, I'm back'' Lexa says with a smile.

She turns around to look at Echo for a second ''Hello, Echo. How are you doing?'' she asks.

''I'm fine, miss Woods. I was just about to leave'' she says before leaving Clarke and Lexa behind.

''She seems nice'' Clarke says to Lexa.

She notices something nervous about Lexa but doesn't want to bring it up. Lexa sits down next to her.

''Sorry for that call. It was my agent, Liam. I auditioned for this big movie months ago. I never heard anything back from them. But I got the part!'' she says excited.

''What movie?'' Clarke says with a big smile before pulling Lexa in for a hug.

''Wonder Woman'' Lexa says with the biggest smile on her face. ''I always loved DC comics'' she admits.

''I'm so happy for you'' Clarke says.

Echo grabs her phone when she reaches her office. She dials the number of her contact.

''Hello?'' Echo hears through the phone.

''Miss. She's here today with miss. Woods on set'' Echo says.

''Good. Now do as your told.''

''But..she's nice. It's wrong of you to do this..'' Echo admits through the phone. Feeling guilty about what she's going to do.

''I don't care. Just do as your told'' the person orders.

''Alright, Costia. I'll get it done'' Echo says before hanging up the phone.

Lexa and Clarke their day passes fast and before they know it, it's already time to say goodbye to each other because Lexa has to work. Clarke and Lexa are sitting on Lexa her couch when they hear a knock on the door. ''Come right in'' Lexa says.

Mia opens the door to call Lexa for the shooting ''We're starting in five minutes'' she says before leaving her and Clarke alone.

Lexa turns around to face Clarke ''I have to go. Shooting is about to start. I had an amazing day'' she admits.

Clarke smiles back at Lexa ''me too. Thank you.''

''It was my pleasure. I'll text you after I'm done alright?'' Lexa says with a smile.

Clarke nods ''Alright. You should go'' she says smiling at her girlfriend. Lexa nods before leaning in for a quick kiss before leaving Clarke behind in her trailer.

It's about five minutes later when Clarke is just about to leave when she hears the door of the trailer open.

''Lexa'' Clarke says laughing. She turns around to face her girlfriend. But she's surprised to see someone else standing behind her ''You're not Lexa..'' Clarke says surprised.

The persons grins at Clarke before closing the trailer door, locking Clarke inside.


	8. Help me

''Put that down'' Echo growls at Clarke.

Clarke looks with disbelieve at Echo who she just met. She doesn't understand what's happening but she decides to listen, so she puts her stuff on the coffee table.

''Why are you doing this..?'' Clarke asks, while trying to hide her fear from Echo.

''Shut up and sit down'' Echo snaps.

Clarke turns around to face Echo ''No, just tell me why'' Clarke demands, wanting to know what's wrong with Echo.

Echo doesn't even hesitate for a second before pointing her gun at Clarkes head ''I said. SIT DOWN'' Echo orders one more time before putting her hand on the trigger.

Clarke looks with worry at Echo before listening to her ''Alright..'' she says.

Clarke sits down on the couch still staring at Echo who's aiming a gun at her head. She doesn't really understand why Echo is doing this. It's not like she will be able to get out of the trailer unseen. Or at least, that's what Clarke hopes for now.

Echo grabs Clarkes phone from the table and puts it in her pocket. Clarke notices this and is about to say something when Echo stops her ''DON'T'' She growls.

''Now stand up. We're going for a ride. You better act normal. Don't you dare run away'' Echo demands.

Clarke just nods before standing up to leave the trailer. She feels the gun in her back. The metal of the gun feels cold, even through clothes. Clarke opens the trailer and Echo follows her while still pointing the gun at Clarke.

''Go to that van'' Echo orders Clarke while pointing at a black van.

Clarke nods and walks towards the van. Echo opens the passenger seat of the van before ordering Clarke to get in. Clarke just nods and gets inside. She doesn't want to get in any trouble. Echo grabs a tape, and tapes Clarke her hands together before making her way to the drivers seat.

''Why are you even doing this?'' Clarke asks confused. Trying to stay calm for now. She knows she'll be fine if she just follows orders.

''Just shut up'' Echo growls before starting the van and drives away.

It's about twenty minutes later when Echo grabs Clarke her phone from her pocket and opens up the text messages. She searches for Lexa before she begins to type ''The clock is ticking.. ;)'' Echo sends to Lexa.

Clarke just sits there with disbelieve, not knowing what to do. She wants to get away from this but she wants to get out of this alive.

''Why..?'' Clarke mumbles.

''I had to'' Echo admits, looking at Clarke for a second who looks scared.

''Listen, I'm not doing this because I like this. I actually think you're a nice person but someone's threatening my family'' Echo admits. Trying to let Clarke understand why she is doing this.

Clarke looks shocked at Echo before answering ''Why didn't you just go to the police?'' she asks confused.

''Because they won't believe me..''

''Why's that?'' Clarke asks confused.

''Because Costia has a lot of money and she will pay the cops to shut up'' Echo blurs out before realizing what she just said.

''What the fuck?!'' Clarke screams out ''Costia!?'' not letting Echo know she released herself from the tape.

Echo is about to say something when she is taken by surprise by Clarke who hits her right in her face. Clarke kicks open her door before jumping out of the van. Echo stops the car and follows Clarke into the woods. Clarke runs as fast as she can when she trips over some branches lying in the way. She falls over, right on her face.

This is when she hears footsteps coming closer. Clarke turns around to see Echo standing in front of her. Echo grabs her gun and holds Clarke at gun point ''I told you not to run'' she growls before pulling the trigger.

Lexa just finished shooting her scenes for the day when she walks to her phone to check and see if she got any messages. Lexa sees a message from Clarke and opens it but is confused by the time she reads the message. She decides to type something back to Clarke ''Ticking? What do you mean?'' she sends.

It's about a minute later when she gets a response '';) Tick tick..BAM'' Clarke types to her.

Lexa looks confused at the messages, not knowing what Clarke means. She decides to call Clarke. The phone rings but no one answers. Lexa decides to leave a voicemail, just in case ''Hey, there. I got your messages. I hope you're okay'' Lexa says through the phone before hanging up.

Costia is in her trailer when she gets a text from Echo ''It is done.''

These words make Costia happy, she can finally get Lexa back with Clarke out of the way. It's everything she wants. Because she thinks she deserves everything in the world.

Costia gets up from her couch and decides to go and pay Lexa a visit. She drives towards the studio when Costia is stopped by security.

''You're not allowed inside'' the security guards says to her.

Costia doesn't look impressed by the guard and raises her eyebrow at him ''I'm Lexa Woods her fiancé so you better open up that damn gate for me!'' she growls.

The man shakes his head ''Give me a moment'' he says before heading inside the building to call Lexa and see if it checks out what Costia says.

Lexa her phone rings so she answers right away. She is disappointed to find out it isn't Clarke who's calling her.

''Hello?'' she asks through the phone.

''Hi, miss Woods. This is Brian Miller. Head of security. Miss. Ground wants to see you. She says she is your fiancé..?'' he asks awkwardly.

Lexa gets suspicious by Costia her behavior but decides to let her in, so she can talk to her ''Let her in'' Lexa says before hanging up the phone.

Lexa opens her text messages and sends Clarke one more message ''Please call me. I'm worried..'' before putting away her phone.

She hears a knock on her trailer door a few minutes later. Lexa walks towards the door and opens it to see Costia standing in front of her. Costia smiles at Lexa, playing innocent while she's the one who gave the order to kidnap Lexa her girlfriend.

''Come in'' Lexa says annoyed, not really wanting to talk to Costia after everything.

Costia walks inside the trailer before sitting down on the couch. Lexa sighs before closing her trailer door. She walks towards a separate chair and sits down facing Costia ''So, what's up?'' Lexa asks confused.

Costia grins while studying Lexas face. She sees the distance in Lexa her eyes.

Costia clears her throat before speaking ''How's your precious Clarke doing?'' she asks with a grin.

Lexa looks surprised at Costia, likes she knows something's up. She studies Costia her face before she gets suspicious. Lexa just shrugs her shoulder, trying to keep things casual when she gets an idea.

''Are you okay?'' Costia asks, still with a grin on her face.

Lexa is distracted and doesn't answer Costia. Instead she grabs her phone and types a text to Clarke ''Don't ignore me..please.''

It isn't until a few seconds later when Lexa hears Clarke phone beep. Lexa gets up and stares at Costia in front of her ''Where's Clarke?!'' Lexa growls.

Costia gets up as well, feeling stupid for not silencing Clarkes phone. She got the phone from Echo last night. Costia grins at Lexa ''Her time has run out.''

Lexa doesn't even hesitate before slapping Costia in the face. She knows Costia has done something to Clarke ''What did you do to my girlfriend?!'' Lexa yells at Costia. Not being able to control her anger any longer.

Costia laughs at Lexa with a grin before answering ''I got rid of her. She was in the way of us, dear'' she says teasingly.

''Us?! There's no US. I want her back. NOW'' Lexa growls before taking a few steps towards Costia.

Costia isn't impressed by Lexa so she just stands there, smiling at Lexa her pain.

It isn't until a few moments later when the trailer door opens, revealing Brian who walks in, pointing his gun at Costia ''Get away from miss Woods'' he orders before cuffing Costia.

Lexa smiles at Miller before talking ''Did we get everything?'' Lexa asks with a grin.

Miller nods before taking Costia out of the trailer. Leaving Lexa behind.

Lexa leaves the trailer as well and makes her way towards the set. She opens the door to the studio when she notices Clarke looking at her from across the room. Lexa runs toward Clarke before pulling her in for a hug ''It's over. We got everything we needed'' Lexa whispers in Clarkes ear.

Clarke pulls away from the hug before pulling Lexa in for a quick kiss.

They are interrupted by Echo ''Uhum'' she says while scraping her throat.

Clarke pulls away from the kiss and turns around to face Echo ''Yea?'' she asks Echo.

''I'm sorry for everything. I just wanted to protect my family. I hope my testimony, and the evidence we got by setting this up will be enough to lock her away for a long time. I hope you can forgive me for taking you'' Echo blurs out.

Clarke looks at Echo before taking in her words ''I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive you but it's not your fault that Costia threatened your family. She's the psychopath here. So don't blame yourself. I hope the cops won't too hard on you'' Clarke says before turning around to face Lexa again.

But Lexa isn't done with Echo and takes a few steps towards her before grabbing Echo by her shirt ''Listen carefully. Never, ever, come here again'' Lexa snaps before letting go of Echo.

Echo just nods before leaving the two of them alone. Lexa turns around and faces her girlfriend again ''Are you okay?'' she asks.

Clarke nods ''I will be fine. Can we just go now? I really want to get away from here'' Clarke admits.

Lexa understands what Clarke's saying so she nods at her before pulling Clarke in for another hug to comfort her ''I understand if you want to be alone'' Lexa says to Clarke.

Clarke shakes her head ''No. Stay with me, please?'' Clarke asks.

Lexa nods at her girlfriend ''Always'' she says before pulling Clarke in for a kiss.


End file.
